


The Art of Relaxation

by ufp13



Series: At Times It Pays to Be Reckless [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda-sequel to 'Enjoy the Recklessness'. Bill pays Laura a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Relaxation

Frustrated Laura Roslin threw the folder onto her desk. It was way too early in the morning to deal with the childish complains of the Quorum. She rotated her shoulders and groaned out loud.

"You seem tense. Let me help you relax," a deep voice suddenly whispered into her ear.

She flinched appalled.

"Admiral, what..."

He put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Shhhh... don't want anybody to notice I'm here, do we?" That said he turn her chair away from the desk and sank to his knees in front of her.

"Bill..."

"Keep still; or shall I gag you?"

Laura swallowed and shook her head.

"Good." He ran his hands along her calves upward over her knee to the thighs, under her skirt, pushing it up in result.

Guessing his intention, she lifted her hips; a move which was rewarded with a smile as he hooked his fingers under her panties and pulled them off.

Without further ado, he spread her legs, taking in the clear view of the lower - especially the usually well-hidden - parts of her body without making any move. The object of his scrutiny started to squirm in nervousness and uneasiness. To reassure her he lifted his gaze to be met by one that displayed not only the nervous fear he had sensed but also arousal. Trailing his hands over the skin of her legs, he smiled affectionately at her to convey his love and desire for what he had bared to his eyes and hands. She smiled back, her eyes cleared of the frightened shimmer, and pushed her hips forward slightly to the edge of the chair.

Bill chuckled softly at that but obeyed her silent command without further comment. He parted her vulva with his thumbs and bent down to caress her heated flesh with his tongue.

Obviously enjoying his touch, she closed her eyes, opened her lips and exhaled deeply. The man at her feet grinned against her skin for a short second, then resumed his soft massage.

Laura's senses tuned out everything except the sensation of his touch. The colours in front of her inner eye began to blur as he steadily lapped her sex, teased her clitoris with his teeth.

His thumb probed her entrance, her breath hitched.

It dipped in deeper, she found it harder to stay quiet. To muffle her sounds of lust she bit onto her bottom lip. Bill didn't seem to be that convinced of this method though since he clasped a hand over her mouth a moment before he replaced his thumb with two fingers.

At the sudden deepening of the invasion her hips thrust upward, welcoming the intruders; but once inside they made no further move - contrary to his tongue which teased her pleasure centre with a mix of light touches that she rather sensed than felt, and circulating motions. Occasionally, it would just rest motionless on her clitoris - it was maddening.

Her attempts to voice protest, to demand the fulfilling end of the sweet torture, were blocked by his hand. She was writhing in frustration: he drove her to the very edge of bliss, only to pull her back the instance she was about to take the final step and jump in.

Her whole body was governed by tension, in expectation that ruler over its pleasure would give in, to grant it what it most desired at the moment.

As if he had heard her wishes and longed to contradict them, Bill removed his mouth from her body, extracting a growl-like moan from her throat.

He chuckled, then curled his fingers slightly within her, stretched them again and repeated the move. Her breath heated his palm as it left her mouth in short intervals.

Bill absorbed the image before him, unsure whether he would see it again anytime soon, while he stirred his digits restlessly, stimulating her inner walls. She had sensuality written all over her curves, and he had to marvel at the trust she placed in him. It was obvious that she enjoyed this kind of physical activity but if he himself was any measure she hadn't seen much of it - if any - since the attacks. 'What a waste of sensuousness and beauty. About time she saw some action.' He pressed his thumb onto her clitoris again.

Her body arched into his hand, a moan resonating through it. She reacted on instinct alone, and Bill had to fight his own body's reactions to her.

As much as he wished to see, to feel more of her skin, it was probably a good thing that the major part of her was still covered by her business suit, or he wouldn't have been able to stop his body from taking advantage of her, from taking her, as even the small glimpse he got indicated that those curves were made to be worshipped, to be loved.

The wriggling against his fingers intensified, and teeth sank into the flesh that covered her lips, pulling him out of his reverie.

She didn't want to wait any longer, couldn't wait - and wouldn't.

Bill lowered his mouth again, sucking hard at the swollen bundle of nerves. He pulled his fingers nearly all the way out and aimed for the final push that would throw her over the top. Combining the hard sucking with a congenerous shove did the deed. He had to press his hand forcefully onto her mouth to dampen the cry that escaped her. 'So much for keeping still.' It was a shame she had to do so in first place. He always had a soft spot for vocal women. What would he give to provoke a similar reaction with his naked body against hers, not having to worry about who might hear her, hear them; but for now he had to be content with her moaning and trembling form under his hands.

When she slumped back into her chair, spent and trying to catch her breath, he removed his hand.

"How did you know I needed that?" she inquired once she was capable of coherent thought and speech again.

He simply grinned, "Let's say, I had an inkling."

Answering his smile with one of her own, she shook her head at his cat-swallowed-the-cream-like attitude. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Bill got up with a groan. His muscles scolding him, telling him that he was perhaps a bit too old for this kind of activity and definitely out of practice.

He straightened his clothes, and she attempted the same: running her fingers through her hair, adjusting her skirt as well as possible while sitting down - she didn't trust her legs to hold her upright, yet. All the while, her eyes searched the room for her panties.

"Bill, where did you..."

"Are you looking for these?" He dangled the item in front of her but moved it out of her reach the moment she grabbed for it.

Under her disbelieving stare, he folded the material, tucked it into his pocket and started to step toward the exit.

"If you want them back - 2030, my quarters, just like you are now." He vanished through the curtain before she had a chance to respond in any way.

= End =


End file.
